Forgotten Memories
by Imaginator900
Summary: Chapter 1 is finished in editing Chapter 2 is up next xD Please be patient i suggest you just read chapter 1 for now though, to make it seem interesting when it's finished xD
1. Prologue & Momoko meets the stranger

( ^ _ ^ ) Hello everyone~

Imaginator900 here!

To all the new readers, please enjoy reading this story, I hope you'll like it.

And don't worry about how long the story seems like,

It just looks long because I like stabbing the space button, hehe, ENJOY!

And to all the people who read this before I changed it,

I'm sorry about abandoning the story, hehe..

A lot has happened the past two years you see,

I changed a lot of parts in the story, including the names.

So please read it again, if you don't mind.

ANYWAY~ ENJOY!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The incident happened on a bright Sunday afternoon.

When the Powerpuff Girls Z were enjoying leisure time in an amusement park.

They have been there for a while, and now they were eating ice cream beside the ferris wheel.

They were chattering and laughing at one another while enjoying their ice cream.

It has been peaceful in New Townsville for a while, or so they thought it would.

A loud boom sound was heard behind them.

The three girls glanced where they heard the sound in shock.

The smoke was too thick for them to see what was happening, but the girls quickly gave a nod to each other, and quickly transformed into the PPGZ.

"Alright girls, let's split up!" Blossom ordered.

Buttercup rushed to the source of the smoke while Bubbles cleared the smoke using her bubble wand.

Just then, Blossom noticed a little girl calling out for her mother, and she was standing below the ferris wheel. From where she was standing she could hear the creaking of the sliding cars. Then the inevitable happened.

One of the sliding cars of the ferris wheel was falling. Falling down above the girl.

Blossom rushed toward the girl, and pushed her away.

She wasn't able to move fast enough to secure her own safety.

"MOMOKO!" The girls screamed.

And then, it all went blank.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"...o..."

"...m...ko..."

"Momoko..."

Momoko's eyes began to open. It was late in the evening. She looked around her and saw her friends.

She heard them all sigh when her pink eyes opened.

"MOMOKO!" Miyako cried as she hugged her tightly.

"Really, Momoko, don't worry us like that" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Miyako... Kaoru... What happened?" Momoko said blinking.

"Well... Let's just say you tried to carry a big object, but failed, and got a huge bump on your head" Miyako giggled.

"But we're really glad that you're okay." Kaoru smiled as Miyako nodded in agreement.

"Do my parents know about this?" Momoko asked.

"Yea, they do. They just left a while ago because they left your little sister at home" Miyako explained.

"Oh.. How about you two?"

"Ah, we we're thinking about going home when you woke up, hehe" Kaoru said scratching the back of her head.

"Then Momoko, Shall we go then?" Miyako smiled

Momoko's face brightened, and smiled back at her.

"Yup!"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The girls looked at the door, and saw the doctor enter.

"Oh! Um, excuse me, Momoko Akatsutsumi?" she said.

"Yes, doctor?" Momoko replied.

"Your results came up, it seems that you'll be fine. You just need a week of rest, so no school for a week." She smiled. "but unfortunately, you lost some of your memories, but they might come back sooner or later. So just remember, ONE WEEK, okay?"

"Understood doctor, but I think I remember everything very well" Momoko smiled

"Well, you may never know. Just stay alert alright? And don't worry, when some part of your memory is missing, I'm sure your friends will help you remember it" The girls exchanged smiles at one another "Well then, Good night girls." The doctor bowed, and left the room.

When the woman left, Miyako and Kaoru had a concerned look in their faces.

"Momoko..." They both said

Momoko looked at the girl's faces, and tried to smile. "Don't worry girls, I really am fine" she said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The girls walked on the dark streets, and approached their interjections.

"Well then, my house leads this way. See ya!" Kaoru waved at them

"Bye!" Momoko and Miyako waved back at her.

Before Momoko would say her 'goodbye'. Miyako clasped her hands into hers.

"Momoko, get well soon, okay?" Miyako said her eyes filled with concern.

Momoko gave her a soft smile. " I will Miyako, You take care too okay?"

"Then, I'll take my leave now. Goodbye Momoko! We'll come visit!" Miyako waved.

"Alright." Momoko waved back at her.

Momoko let out a long deep sigh and started to walk on her side of the street.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While walking beside a corner, a hand grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out of the street.

"YOUR MONEY. NOW." The robber threatened, pointing an army knife to her thoat.

She froze. She was frightened. She imagined that if she were to scream, the knife would slit her throat.

"Well? I'm not going to wait all day!" The robber quickly grabbed her purse, and placed it in his jacket. "Now, then... What to do with you..." The robber snickered as he pushed the knife closer to her throat.

She could feel water bundle up in her eyes. Was this really her end? She felt so hopeless. She couldn't do anything to stop death from coming toward her. Was this her destiny? To die because of a robbery?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well, Luckily, destiny had other plans.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She closed her eyes, scared that all of this will be over soon, but she heard a voice.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

She took a peek to where the voice had come from and saw a figure of a boy.

The robber glared at the figure, and used Momoko as a shield, still holding the knife toward her throat.

"Oh, is she your little girlfriend? I'm sorry, but it seems that I can't follow your order." The robber snickered once again pushing the knife toward her throat.

Momoko's eyes were tightly shut now, she could almost imagine her own death at that minute. She started crying, letting the tears fall down her cheek.

"Oh look, now you made your girlfriend cry, Oh boo hoo." The robber taunted the boy.

The figure took a step forward. The light made Momoko and the robber take a closer look at the figure.

It was a boy. He has dark red eyes, and orange hair like hers. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't think of 'who' right now.

"I think you didn't hear me properly." The boy said clenching a straw in his hand.

Momoko could feel the robber wobble backward. His eyes showed fear, and horror.

Then, a miracle happened.

The robber let go of her, and ran away.

Momoko froze. She was looking at the direction where the robber ran off to.

"Hey are you okay?" The boy said.

Momoko turned to look at the boy he was still there, and he was standing tall like nothing ever happened.

Before Momoko could reply, she felt her knees become numb. What just happened was too much of a shock for her. She felt her eyes close, and once again, it all went black.

She fainted.

The boy stood there shocked the girl was falling so suddenly. He quickly grasped her arm, and pulled her toward him. He checked if Momoko was breathing, and sighed in relief.

Silence filled the alley. The two of them where kneeling facing one another. Momoko unconcious, and the boy whose hands were clasped by her arms to prevent her from falling.

Once again the boy sighed.

"Aw man." He groaned. He began gently slapping Momoko on her cheek using his right hand. "Hey, you... girl, wake up." he called out to the girl.

"UGH" He smacked his palm on his forehead. "Okay, this is just stupid." He said to himself.

He looked at Momoko, and sighed once again.

"No choice then." He stood up, dragging Momoko along. Now they were both standing, or atleast. It was what it looked like from afar.

He held Momoko by her waist using his right arm while his other arm reached down for her knees. He then lifted her knees upward and placed his right arm around her back clasping at her right shoulder. Heavy he thought a vexed expression on his face. He looked at her once again. Her head was beside his chest, her eyes were still closed. He then thought of something. Cooties. He felt a shiver go up his spine he let out a sound of disgust. But what else could he do? He couldn't just leave the girl there, and wait for more danger to come her way.

He looked down in defeat. "There really is no choice, but this" He said to himself.

The boy held Momoko tighter, and crouched down. With a push of his feet on the ground, they were off flying away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Momoko slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her, and found out she was in a room. But it was neither hers or from the hospital.

She then remembered about what happened a while ago which caused her eyes to widen with shock.

She was alive.

She just then smelled something good coming from the door. The nice smell when someone's cooking. She was is someone's house. She thought for a moment, and found a conclusion. She was in the boy's house! She blushed furiously as she thought of the bed being his. She sat up, and tried to get out of bed right away, but stopped when she heard chattering coming from the door.

The door suddenly opened, making Momoko jump and pulled the covers up too her nose.

"Yea, just wait a bit, I'll just get something from my room!" The boy called out, opening the door.

Momoko eyes him suspiciously, he looked like the boy who had saved her. Except, he was wearing normal clothes covered with an apron, and instead of holding some heart shaped straw, he was holding a pot and a wooden spoon.

The boy suddenly froze upon looking at Momoko. He wasn't in the room yet. He was just standing outside the door. His jaw dropped and his eye twitched.

"You okay bro?" A voice came from downstairs.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah. Just... wait a bit." He answered. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked back at the girl saying "Okay... this is a bit awkward isn't it... Well, I guess you're awake now so... you're okay?"

Momoko put down the blanket, and tried to smile at him. "Uh.. yeah.. I am. Um... Thank you, for saving me by the way." Momoko said

The boy stood still and scratched the back of his head. "You're welcome... Listen, you-" before the boy could finish, the voice suddenly called out again, but it wasn't the same voice which called out a while ago.

"OOOOIII! What's taking you so long? Whatever your cooking is burning you know!"

"AHH! JUN DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"HHOOOOOTTTTTT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"JUN! DON'T RUN AROUND THERE! THE PAN MIGHT FALL!"

[sound of falling pans]

The boy let out a sigh, and gave Momoko a look of defeat.

"Alright, Listen. I have some rope in my closet, you should go get it."

"Wait, What? Rope?" Momoko asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes, ROPE, would you like me to spell it out for you?" The boy gave Momoko an annoyed look. "I want you to get the rope, and climb down the window." He continued, pointing toward the bedroom window behind Momoko.

"...You want me, to climb down..." She repeated

"Exactly, I'm glad you understand" The boy said in a sarcastic tone. "I'll meet you outside. Just DON'T show yourself in front of my brothers. Ok?" He said opening the door. and closing it shut.

Momoko heard chattering again until silence filled the room.

She gave out a sigh, and rolled out of bed. She opened the closet, and took the rope behind all the shirts. She looked around the room where she could tie the rope to. She tied it around the toilet doorknob and closet the door. She exhaled heavily, feeling nervous about the idea. Then she opened the window, and dragged the rope down.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Momoko tried not to look down, she didn't know if she was almost on the pavement or not. She felt the rope wiggle a bit, and she gasped. The rope tied to the doorknob was loose! She braced herself for the impact on the ground.

FUMP!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It turns out that Momoko was just a foot above the ground.

She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ow.." She groaned. " I hope this doesn't make my condition worse" Momoko sighed.

Momoko stood up and shoved the dust on her skirt away. She took a peek on the window, The boy was there mixing the sauce from the pot into the frying pan. Two boys were there too. The blonde haired one was handing a band aid to the black haired one. Momoko couldn't help but giggle at the boy's relationship with one another.

The boy looked in Momoko's direction. Their eyes met. Momoko felt a slight blush appear on her cheek, but quickly shook it off.

He looked at the boy who said a few words while taking off his apron. He opened the entrance door and shut it closed behind him.

He exhaled and looked at Momoko who was standing on the sidewalk looking at him.

"I'll take you home." The boy finally said.

Momoko's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I could just walk home, I have my own mon-" She stopped for a moment and looked down on the ground in defeat. "I forgot, I was robbed." She sighed.

"Uh huh," The boy said heading towards the garage. He came back outside dragging a black motorcycle with him.

He got on, and turned the engine on.

The boy gave Momoko an impatient look. "So? Are you you hoping on or would you wait 'till I roll out the red carpet?" The boy scorned.

Momoko felt her anger rise, but she tried to calm down. For this boy has done so much for her, and whe couldn't even show him her appreciation, But she had to admit, She got really annoyed by the boy's scorn.

Momoko got on the motorcycle and looked around. There was nothing to hold on. She blushed.

She just realized she has spent time with a guy, slept on a guy's bed, and was now riding a motorcycle with a guy.

The boy looked back at Momoko. " If you get a bump on the head, it's not my fault " The boy said sticking out his tounge and Momoko.

Momoko once again blushed having this boy's face close to her wasn't very comfortable. Her thoughts was disturbed by the sound of the motor. Momoko squealed in shock. The boy drove away from the house and into the streets. The air gushed through her face causing her to lose balance, she quickly wrapped her arms around the boy's waist, and buried her head on the boy's back.

"H-hey! Don't do that so suddenly!" The boy called out to Momoko. "Besides, if you cover up your face you won't be able to tell me which way should I go."

Momoko felt embarrassed for a moment, but got over it. and showed the boy the directions to her house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The duo reached Momoko's house, and Momoko sighed in relief.

"This is it." she said

Momoko hopped out of the motorcycle, and stared at the boy.

He was fixing his hair, which was useless because he was going to ride back home again.

Their eyes met, and Momoko noticed that she has been staring. She bowed to the boy, and said "Thank you for looking after me."

The boy blinked and replied "It's alright" scratching the back of his head.

As Momoko began to reach out for the door, she quickly looked back and called out to the boy "Your name-"

The boy started the engine. " My name is Rui. " and drove off into the streets.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Phew~~

Finally finished, REVIEW please ;3

Did you know?

If you have a cellphone that can connect to the internet, you could read it there, and it'll be like a cellphone novel!

xD hahaha, Anyway, I hope you all liked the NEW Chapter 1 ( ^ u ^ )

I'll be editing Chapter 2 sooner or later, posting it next month or earlier perhaps, hehe

Adeu~


	2. Miyako and Boomer

Second chapter complete Enjoy!

Remember

Shigeru-Brick Amazaki-Boomer Haharu-Butch

I really enjoy hearing reviews of everyone so thank you for the reviews Purin fong and Jaaziniah and others

Please enjoy the 2nd chapter...

Okay I'm changing brick and momoko to BrickxMomoko BoomerxMiyako KaoruxButch

--

The next day...

"Hmmm... I wonder if Momoko is feeling better... I have no one to go to... Kaoru is busy since the olympics are coming up against her 2 favorite teams... _sigh_.. What can I do..." (Miyako said walking at the streets at night)

Miyako suddenly saw a kitten in front of her...

"Hi There little cutie!" (Miyako)

Meow... The Kitten ran at the middle of a street...

"Hmm... maybe I shouldn't shout..." (Miyako)

Suddenly a big truck was driving in the street where the kitten was..

"Kitty!!" (Miyako ran as fast as she can to get the kitten)

"Kya! Its too bright I cant see..." (Miyako stopped and was almost hit but...)

"Get out of the way!" (A blond haired boy said taking Miyako off the street)

The big truck continued to drive not noticing what happened

"Hey are you ok?"

"Y-yeah..." (Miyako said still a little bit shaking)

Meow... The kitten licked Miyako in the lip then jumped to the boy and also licked him in the lip then ran off..

(Miyako and The boy was speechless then the kitten came back with a little red string..)

"Kitty... Whats this?" (Miyako)

(She tied it at the kittens neck then carried it...)

"Wow you're so nice to animals..."

"Thank you... Nice to meet you I'm Miyako Gotokuji!" (Miyako)

"Hi! I'm Amazaki Kurunea" (Amazaki)

"Thank You for saving me..." (Miyako)

"Your welcome, Well Gotokuji-san I'm going now...Bye!" (Amazaki)

"Bye-bye!" (Miyako)

(That guy looks very familiar...) (Miyako)


	3. Kaoru and Butch

Chapter 3 complete

^___^ Thank you very much for your support!

Sorry ButtercupxButch4Ever I followed some of your advice but not all of them

Thank you for the reviews!

I finally got to log in our internet connection was broken..Hehehe sorry

And my laptop was being fixed it took about 2 months...

The shop was sooooo far...So we didn't get it...

Anyways I AM SOOOOO SORRY!

Reminder:

Shigeru-Brick Amazaki-Boomer Haharu-Butch

-------------------

The next day....

"Go Green Tigers!!!!!............Go Green Snakes!!!!!!!" (Kaoru)

"What team are you really rooting for?" (Dai)

"Of course the Green Ti-....No the Green Snak-......I don't know....." (Kaoru)

"Kaoru! Please go shopping!" (Kaoru's mother) **By the way what is the mother's name again? Was it Mitsu?**

"Can't Dai do it? I'm busy watching television" (Kaoru)

"No sorry dear... Dai and Shou has other things to do..." (Kaoru's Mother)

"Fine..." (Kaoru)

**At the Grocery store**

"Lets see..." (Kaoru looks at the shopping list looking at red and green markings)

"Oh man, this will take 2 hours...There are so many...." (Kaoru whined)

Just when she rolled the paper she noticed a writing at the back. She read it slowly

**Dear Kaoru**

**How is the shopping going dear? Please only shop for the ones written in green ink. **

**The rest of the red ones will be for Dai and Shou. You can spend some money if you want**

**To play video games in the game corner. Just make sure you come home at 4:00.**

**Love**

** Mom**

"......." She was silent for a while then.....

"ALRIGHT! I got to do this fast!" (Kaoru rushed everywhere in the market and placed the items on the cart)

**Game corner**

Kaoru was just playing an urban fighting game then a few strangers walked in (Thugs)

"Hey look over there!" (One of the thugs said)

They were looking at Kaouru's pocket filled with Yen (Japanese money)

"What are you looking at!" (Kaoru glared at them)

"Your money hand them over!" (Another thug said)

"No way! This is-" (Kaoru said furiously at them but suddenly stopped)

"WE said hand over the money" (A thug said at the back of Kaoru with a gun positioned on her neck)

Kaoru was shocked for a while and didn't move. The thug behind her threw the gun in her neck that made her unconscious.. **I have no Idea what I'm talking about…. You know when the one does something to the neck and makes the one faint… I forgot a word there…**

The thugs were carrying her while on the street when suddenly Kaoru wakes up!

"HEY! LET ME GO! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Kaoru)

""SHUT UP!" (One of the thugs said pointing the gun on her face.)

Kaoru shut her mouth after that. Then….

"HEY!" (?????)

"Huh?" (Kaoru and the thugs looked up)

"BUTCH!" (Kaoru said yelling)

"Huh? Do I know you?" (Butch said confused)

"Yeah! I kick your butt everytime!" (Kaoru yelling not remembering about her secret)

"Oh yeah, Well, I'll show you who kick my butt" (Butch said furiusly and rushed to the thugs)

The thugs got beaten but Kaoru din't see it since Butch punched her in tha face

She began to come to.....

"Ugh huh? Ha?!" (Kaoru was looking around for thugs and Butch)

_Butch is soo... Gonna pay for that _ (Kaoru said to herself)

"Hey! You! Lady in a green hat!" (????)

"Who the hell said THAT!" (Kaoru)

"Jeez... You've been there for a long time... Its MY turn now" (haharu)

"Huh?" (She looked around then saw she was in the game corner)

"Move old HAG! C'mon its my turn" (Haharu said furiously remembering that she was teasing him a while ago)

"HAG?! HAG! YOU....YOU...YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" (Kaoru grabbed his shirt)

Haharu/Butch just smacked her hand

"Ow...Ah....That hurt...." (Kaoru)

Blood started coming out (For Kaoru she thinks Haharu did that, For Haharu/Butch he remembered one of the thugs pointing a knife at her)

"Haaaaa........I'm going home before anything else happens" (Kaoru said cooling down and walking away)

_Weird girl.... She doesn't remember a thing at all... And what about that HER kicking my or Butch's butt... She's soo weird... MAybe tooooo weird.... _(Haharu)

-------------

**Hello!**

**I'm done here... Well not actually the whole story.. I mean this chapter**

**But I am planning another story as an SORRY for all you guys and girls out there....**

**SORRY AGAIN**

**Trust me you're gonna like the story I'm planning for y'all **

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Class

The next day it was monday...Suprised Momoko came to school...

"MOMOKO-CHAN!!!!" (Miyako shouted running toward her giving her a hug)

"Welcome back!" (Kaoru smiled at her)

"Thanks girls, I missed you soooo much!" (Momoko)

Science class...

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

Kaoru and Miyako nodded then looked at Momoko

Momoko was surprised that their belts were flashing and the way they looked at her

2 girls stood up

"Ow, ow, ow... Teacher my stomach hurts! I must have ate somthing.. I'm about to puke..." (Kaoru acted like she was about to barf)

"Ahhhh! I have a headache! I feel like my head is about to explode!" (Miyako shouted putting her hands on her head)

"Can we go and see the nurse!" (Miyako and Kaoru shouted)

"Y-Yes... Um... May I ask if Momoko will be staying" (The teacher pointed to Momoko as a relief)

"......." (Momoko looked confused)

"Momoko has the.... SILENT TREATMENT! SHE CAN'T TALK REALLY! Ugh... Its getting worse!" (Kaoru thought then shouted making a barfing face)

"Eeeewwww...." (The class went away from them)

'sigh' "You may go" (The teacher sighed)

Miyako grabbed Momoko's hand and Kaoru went out 1st

"I knew it was coming..." (The teacher looked down)

On the way

"Good excuse Kaoru-chan!" (Miyako said running in the halls up the roof)

"Hey are you ready girls?" (Kaoru said putting out her belt)

"Yup" (Miyako said putting her belt out as well)

"The nurse's room is downstairs why are we up here?" (Momoko looked confused)

The girls were in shock at what Momoko said

"Maybe if we transform to the Powerpuff Girls Z maybe she will remember" (Miyako whispered to Kaoru's ear)

"Good idea!" (Kaoru whispered back)

"Powered Buttercup!" (Kaoru transformed)

"Rolling Bubbles!" (Miyako transformed)

Momoko was in awe

"Your one of the powerpuff girls Z!?" (Momoko said pointing at them with stars in her eyes)

"Thats awesome! So, Where's Hyper Blossom?" (Momoko looked around)

The 2 girls carried Momoko to where the trouble was coming from.

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" (Blossom and Buttercup glared at them)

---------

-o(^^)-o Next chapter please.

I need time to think what happens next so... Please be patient...


	5. Rowdyruff boys

The Rowdyruff boys laughed then appeared in the smoke

"I knew you were the ones who caused trouble!" (Kaoru said furiusly)

"Well what are you gonna do about it!"(Butch put his tounge out)

Bubbles and Boomer just glared at each other avoiding rude words...

"Hey watcha got there? A offering?" (Butch pointed)

Brick suddenly had wide eyes. Then Buttercup and Butch suddenly started fighting

"Waah.." (Momoko and Miyako shouted) Momoko was heavy since Miyako is the only one who carried her

Boomer waited then looked at Brick. Brick seems to concentrate on the girl. Bommer was afraid that Brick shouts at him to fight again, So he flew to Bubbles.

"sorry.." (Boomer said softly)

Bubbles avoided Boomer's punch but accidentally dropped Momoko

"Aaaaahhhh!" Momoko almost fell. Brick flew to Momoko at put her down on the road.

"What do you think your doing here!?" (Brick shouted furiously)

"S-sorry... My- The powerpuff girls Z dragged me here from school..." (Momoko was huffing)

"...Listen go home... If you don't you'll be in a fight." (Brick started to cool down)

"W-why are the powerpuff girls fighting you... and your..." (Momoko was feeling down)

"Brothers." (Brick)

"Still.. why.." (Momoko)

"....Go home" (Brick flew away from Momoko)

**Actually Brick forgotten who she was.. Momoko still remembers Brick.. But not his brothers.. just making sure ^^**

--------

Ok moving on to cgapter 6 ^^

please wait

If there are any ideas about chapter 6 please tell me

Thank you all


	6. Walking By

Chapter 6 was in my mind but I suddenly just got bored.. XDD Sorry. Anyway please continue to read. Thank You for all your support!

Shigeru-Brick Amazaki-Boomer Haharu-Butch

It had been 2 weeks since the encounter with the Rowdyruff boys. During the last day Momoko had a huge headache and stayed home. **Probably cause she is getting extra information from her past knowledge**

Miyako was walking to Momoko's house carrying a basket of fruits **To show affection XD I learned that in the previous anime I just watched**

Just then a familiar face showed coming to Miyako's way.

"Kurunea-san!?" (Miyako shouted)

"Huh? Gotokuji-san!?" (Amazaki/Boomer shocked)

"Um.. Good Morning!" (Miyako blushed slightly) **About 10:00 a.m.**

"Good Morning! Where you headed?" (Amazaki)

"My friends house. I heard she had a major headache" (Miyako said sadly)

"Huh.. Try to worry 'bout yourself more.. Tell her "Get well!" for me kay" (Amazaki waved)

_"Worry.. About myself" _(Miyako thought with a pause. Then saw Amazaki start to walk)

As Amazaki/Boomer was about to leave Miyako took an apple from the basket and handed it to Amazaki

"Thank You.. For. Telling me that" (Miyako said tears in her eyes not looking at Amazaki's direction)

"Gotokuji-san... Are you-" (Before he continued Miyako put the apple in his hand and ran)

Miyako faced Amazaki to show her crying softly "I'll tell her your message" (Miyako said with a smile)

Amazaki just stared at her until she was gone and stared at the apple.

_"I knew she's carrying a whole lot of burden in her shoulders.." _Amazaki thought as he bit the apple and continued to walk in the other direction

-.- I just woke up and typed the idea before I lose it.

Chapter 7 comin up later.. Just a little while I need another nap

^^ Pls wait just a little while


	7. I knew it

Shigeru-Brick Amazaki-Boomer Haharu-Butch

Yay I'm completly refreshed! Now for chapter 7...

------------------

Kaoru was heading to Momoko's house carrying a picnic basket (Inside it was Blueberry Pie and homade tea made by Kaoru's mom). She was just walking and saw the guy who smacked her hand. Haharu.

"Y-YOU!?" (Kaoru)

"Hm? Oh. Its you. Again..." (Haharu)

_"Your lucky I'm not in the mood to fight" _(Kaoru thought to herself)

Just asy Kaoru was about to pass by Haharu

"I don't remeber saying I was finished talking to you." (Haharu smirked)

"Hmph. I don't remeber starting a conversation with YOU." (Kaoru)

"Don't worry Powered Buttercup. I just wanted to make sure" (Haharu turned around to face her)

"Po- How did yo- Butch..." (Kaoru had shocked expression on her face)

"Took you long to find out. And your friends?" (Haharu smirked)

"My friends don't know" (Kaoru)

"I don't care. My bro is in love with one of them and the other way around" (Haharu)

"So were the only ones who know.." (Kaoru)

Haharu nodded. Kaoru was now facing the way she was going.

"Whatever you do. I'll beat you up if you ruin their fun" (Kaoru said walking away from him)

"Likewise" (Haharu)

When she heard him say that she paused for a bit and walked away.

-------------------------

Chapter 8

Serious Head ache XD


	8. Confession

Shigeru-Brick Amazaki-Boomer Haharu-Butch

Chapter 8 ^^ Hmm.. I think I'll try and end it to Chapter 10.

* * *

Kaoru was walking and found Miyako on the other side of the road. Miyako waved at her.

"Shall we get going now?" (Miyako said cheerfully)

Kaoru nodded.

"Is.. Something wrong?" (Miyako)

"Nothing really...." (Kaoru looked at Miyako's face)

"How about you?" (Kaoru noticed her eyes were a little red)

"I'm fine. Let's go" (Miyako smiled)

Kaoru and Miyako was walking not looking at each other or talking to each other. Finally they reached Momoko's house.

-----------**Momoko's room**

"Momoko! You have visitors!" (Momoko's mom)

"Momoko sorry to keep you waiting!" (Miyako said with a smie)

Momoko smiled at them her eyes closed and one hand on her head. She was sitting on her desk with medicine and water on her right.

"I brought you fruits..." (Miyako said eyes with concern)

"My mom made you pie and tea." (Kaoru)

**A little while later**

"Thank you so much girls. Is there any homework?" (Momoko eating a grape)

"No. Not really" (Miyako)

"Is there any news...?" (Momoko stared at them)

"Actually... I haven't told this to any of you but.. I started liking a different person..." (Miyako)

Momoko and Kaoru were like o_O A/N:**Sorry can't help it XD**

"H-his name is Amazaki Kurunea-kun..." (Miyako blushed)

"M-me too..." (Momoko said sadly)

Now only Kaoru was o_O but after a while she looked sorry for them.. Not because she thought they don't like them back but she knew the Kurunea family were the Rowdyruff Boys

"His name is... Shigeru...Amazaki's brother..." (Momoko said)

**A wii bit of info: Kaoru knows the RRBS but din't tell, Momoko knows "Shigeru" is a RRB and others but also din't tell :P, Miyako is just in love xD**

**SCHOOL**

"Ok class today we have 3 new students"

Everyone in the room were talking about gender, likes, personalities and looks of the new students

3 boys came in the room. The 1st was wearing a green watch, 2nd red and 3rd is blue

"Class meet Haharu Kurunea"

"Whazz Up!" (Haharu winked)

KYAAAAA~! (Girls squealing)

**Momoko was looking down. Kaoru was making a "WHY IS HE HERE?" face. Miyako was focused at the blue guy.**

"Shigeru Kurunea"

"Hey!" (Shigeru looked away but just raised a hand like this) ('-' )I

"He's so hot!" (Some random girl)

"and finally Amazaki Kurunea"

"Glad to meet you." (Amazaki waved)

"SOOO CUTE" (girls)

Miyakos' eyes were heart shaped

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

How is Miyako going to react if she knew that Amazaki is a Rowdryruff boy?

Will the boys know the Powerpuff girls Z true identity?

Why am I asking you questions?

The answers are on CHAPTER 9


	9. Realize

1st question..Is in this fanfic

2nd Question.. Yup

3rd Question.. I… have no idea =_=;

Anyways Chapter 10 is the last part in the story :3 hope u all enjoy!

LUCH BREAK

"I can't… BELIEVE THIS!" (Kaoru said after drinking some energy drink)

"Talk about lucky…" (Momoko said in a sarcastic tone)

"Yeah…" (Miyako sighed blushing)

Kaoru sweatdropped, Momoko looked down again

Momoko's POV

(At her room)

Sigh.. (Momoko)

"How come I haven't noticed this before… Just before…" (Momoko)

Flashback

(The incident that happened with the Rowdyruff boys when she lost some of her memories)

She looked down when Powered Buttercup and Butch was fighting,

The robbers we're tied up at the back of the counter…

*Miyako suddenly let's go*

"AHHHHHH!" (Momoko)

*Catch* "What are you doing here!" (Brick)

"The PPGZ dragged me here from school.. B-but why are they fighting you and your.." (Momoko)

"Brothers…" (Brick)

"Still why? I saw the robbers tied up… Y-you did it" (Momoko)

"You knew…" (Brick)

BOOM! (Powered Buttercup and Butch slammed on the wall)

"Go home! It's dangerous here, GO!" (Brick)

End of Flashback

"Why are they taking blame…" (Momoko)

….

P.O.V of RRB

"GAHHH! I hate this!" *Throws book away (Haharu)

"What's the matter?" *Gets book from the floor (Amazaki)

"This stupid equation is too hard! Stupid homework" *Hmph (Haharu)

"Really? But it's too easy, Here let me see." (Shigeru) *Looks at the book* so does Amazaki

10. _ X 3 = 96

"…" (Shigeru & Amazaki)

"I mean, What the heck is the "X" for?" (Haharu)

"You do know it's multiply or times…" (Amazaki)

"WELL WHY DIND'T IT SAY SO?" (Haharu)

"sigh" (Shigeru)

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"We got trouble by the bank" (Amazaki)

"Let's go!" (Haharu)

Transformation

Meanwhile…

PPGZ POV

Beep Beep Beep

"What is it professor?" (Momoko)

"There's a commotion going on by the bank" (Professor)

"On it Professor! Ready girls?" (Momoko)

"Ready!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

And they flew away…

Sorry for taking so long (Busy at School :P)

The end of the story is dawning…

:D title "The confrontation"


	10. The Confrontation

Ahahaha, I must say I am very glad about your reviews in the story.

It motivated me to finish the story. So THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

I apologize for my laziness.

Well, Chapter 10 is now on loose

Enjoy

CHAPTER 10 = "The Confrontation"

The bank was a few blocks away it took a few minutes before the PPGZ arrived.

The bank was shrouded with a mixture of smoke and dust.

The girls heard hubbub inside the bank.

"Do you hear that girls?" Blossom questioned

The two gave a nod in agreement.

"Let's go!" (Blossom)

They flew down, and landed on the pavement.

The hubbub stopped, and the smoke began to clear.

Three figures stood before them.

"You…" Buttercup said gritting her teeth

Butch gave Buttercup a smirk

"YOU THREE AGAIN! DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE ALREADY?" Buttercup shouted at them

"I suppose not. We do love causing mischief. We can't seem to avoid NOT getting into trouble" Butch stuck out his tongue

Buttercup was steaming.

The other four eyed each other while the duo kept fighting.

Blossom looked at Brick. Looking at her eyes meant the words 'I know. '

Brick's eyes widened.

"WHY YOU- I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF BAD LUCK TODAY! DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!" Buttercup shouted and lunged for Butch holding her hammer tightly.

"BRING IT ON!" Butch shouted back at her, his mouth forming an amused smile on his face.

Hearing this, Bubbles and Boomer gave a fighting stance.

"THIS TIME, I'M GOING TO END THIS!" and with that, Buttercup lunged toward Butch

I cannot believe I wrote this kind of story.

I'm amazed. I started it two years ago.

Oh well, better late than never right?

When I read it I got completely confused.

My old "me" is so weird isn't she? hahaha

Well then, would you like me to edit to make it more… "understandable"

Just say "Shoot!"

Anyway, Chapter 11 will be posted, sometime next week or earlier.

;) It's getting thrilling so don't stop reading now~!


End file.
